Out Of This World
by BettyLovesCupcakes
Summary: Zara has joined the Enterprise for their five year mission, working in the medical bay. However, Khan has awakened and Zara may have had something to do with it... KHAN/OC...
1. Chapter 1

**COMPLICATED**

**Hey, so this is a re-write of "Out Of This World". The reason for this is for several reasons: I felt that the characterisation in that story could have been stronger as could plot development (some things happened too fast), I also will be adding small details and extending the ending as it just sort of happened, with no real conclusion.**

**So, to summarise, this is a re-write, with some gradual changes.**

_**PLOT SYNOPOSIS: Zara has joined the Enterprise for their five year mission, working in the medical bay. However, Khan has awakened and Zara may have had something to do with it... KHAN/OC...**_

**Please do review and let me know what you think of this (Y)**

**Thanks and as always, read, review and enjoy :D**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Zara exhaled slowly, her focus and concentration on the blank space in front of her. She was thankful for having five minutes to herself in medical bay, with no patients and no colleagues to talk to her. She needed those five minutes to breathe and try not to have a panic attack from the flashes that she got. It was getting too much now, at the time she had convinced herself that she could live with what she had done, that it wasn't a big deal - yet now, she awoke with the sick, nervous feeling every day. Despite her calm and cool exterior that she projected to others around her, inside she was terrified and nervous that someone would find out and she would have to face the consequences...

_**TWO MONTHS AGO...**_

_Zara clenched her bag tightly, her shaky, sweaty knuckles turning white. The room was plain and the four walls seemed to be closing in on her. Breathe... She told her herself, trying to steady her inhalation, with no success. She eyed the door, tempting with the idea of running, but she knew what would happen if she tried - she wouldn't make it. Desperation had turned her into a desperate soul. Her dark brown hair was loosely tied up, her side fringe framing her face. Her brown eyes watered and she blinked furiously not wanting to show any weakness. She mentally cursed herself for being such an anxious and nervous person, she wished she was one of those woman who could be cool about it and convincing. She jumped slightly when the door swung open and the nameless man walked in. Even though she was tall, he still towered over her, making her feel more intimidated than before. She instantly looked toward his hands and saw him carefully holding the vial of blood. _

_"Is that it?" She asked eagerly, eyeing the vial, all doubts about her actions rapidly disappearing. Sometimes in life, you have to do what is necessary. _

_The man looked at her sternly, holding out the vial. "You did your part: here's your payment." Zara took the vial from him, cautiously placing it in her bag. "You are aware of the terms?"_

_She nodded. "Yes. I just don't understand why you needed a location of the cryogenic pods?" She swallowed, hoping she wasn't asking too many question. Trying to judge this cold man's emotions were like trying to read that of a Vulcan. Impossible. _

_The man inhaled sharply. "There is a great man. His greatness, is partly in that vial. You understand that if any of the information you have given me is incorrect, he will come and kill you himself."_

_"I wouldn't give out false information." She stated, holding her head up high, to show mock confidence. "Erm...Just out of interest - when will it happen?"_

_The man smirked slightly, showing the first sign of human emotion. "Two months." He responded, before stepping to the side, clearing the way for her to go. She awkwardly nodded at him and rushed out, wanting to breathe fresh air. She opened the large doors and inhaled the air, thankful to still be alive, the way he looked at her made it feel as if he was going to kill her. She began walking down the street towards her destination, her mind racing with thoughts swirling with doubt. Did she regret her actions? Yes, partly. But she was someone who would do anything for her family. As a matter of fact it would be hard to find many people who wouldn't do anything for their family. All it was is information. She didn't hurt anyone, she didn't kill anyone. It's just information... _

_Zara exhaled looking up at the hospital, stepping forward she smiled kindly at the woman who held the door open for her. "Thanks." Zara headed straight to the lift, tapping her feet impatiently as it shot up to the level where he was. Exhaling shakily, she stepped off and headed towards the door where he laid, helpless. She opened the door and closed it silently, taking a seat next to the bed. He turned around and smiled weakly at her. _

_"Hey, Sis..." He croaked at her, the machine beeping slowly. _

_"Hey... Listen, I... I've sort of done something..." She whispered to him, her hands shaking in fear. "I don't know what the consequences are... but I don't care."_

_"Zara-" He began to say, his brown hair ruffled up against the mattress. His blue eyes stared at her with confusion, those which he inherited from their mother._

_"Don't." She said, cutting him off, waving her hand to silence him. She reached into her bag and pulled out the vial filled with blood. "You don't get to know, okay? The less you know the better. So, just close your eyes please..."_

_"-Zara, you can't help me. I got shot, It's internal bleeding, it's only a matter of time..." He pleaded with her._

_"Just close your eyes, please? Close them." She huskily told him. She stood up, looking out to see if the coast was clear, glancing over at her brother to see his eyes closed. Opening up the vial, she inserted it into the tube going into her brother, waiting eagerly for it to dissolve and make way into his bloodstream. She waited in anticipation, before hearing a more balance beep of the machine. Frowning, her brother looked around at the monitor to see all of his vital statistics turning from the negative shade of red to green. She let out a laugh and rushed over to his side._

_"See, Steve - I told you!" She said, tears running down her face. She quickly wiped them away with the back of her hand, smiling at him and ignoring the niggling feeling of guilt in the back of her mind. She squeezed his hand tightly. "You're gonna get better, okay?"_

_He chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief. "Let's just hope I don't get mugged again..."_

_She pursued her lips at him. "That's not funny."_

_"Sorry... Hey, whatever you did, whatever just happened - I don't know anything." He told her, smiling weakly at her. "When are you joining the Enterprise then?"_

_"Next week. I'm joining next week, but that's not important - you're better now. That's all that matters." She whispered back to him, looking over at the window. Her actions were cemented and it was going to happen in two months. Whoever was in those cryogenic pods will be free... She coughed slightly, not wanting to worry about that. She would be on the Enterprise, far away from that. The less she would know, the better. "It's all that matters."_

"Nurse Phillips?" McCoy said, a hint of irritation lacing his voice, distracting her from her thoughts.

Zara blinked several times, before putting on her game face and turning around to face him. "Sorry, I spaced out for a second." She said apologetically, smiling at him. "W-What were you saying?"

"I _was_ saying get back to work, I'm a doctor, goddamn it, not an alarm clock."

_**AT STARFLEET SECURE LOCATION...**_

The two men shot down the remaining security guards, who were foolishly trying to close the pod which they had opened. The guards fell down instantly, joining the rest of the bodies on the floor, blood weeping out of all their wounds. It was a violent and thorough intrusion. Not only taking what they need, but leaving a message. The men scanned the area checking that they had got all the guards, before walking over to the pod, where the man was sitting up, glancing over all the dead men on the floor. He inhaled slowly, his blue eyes seemingly amused at the scene.

"Shall we awaken the others, Sir?" One of the men asked, breaking the silence.

Khan looked at him, tilting his head slightly. "No..." He said, his voice silky smooth yet full of authority. "Why would I awaken my crew with no ship to put them on?"

The man that asked the question gulped, fearful of Khan's unpredictability. "Well... We, er, need to get a ship."

Khan smiled slightly. "Precisely..." He replied, his voice laced with malice, flashes of what had happened before the darkness consumed him. He knew what his mission was and who he had to terminate. "I have the perfect ship in mind. The Enterprise."


	2. Chapter 2

**COMPLICATED**

**Hey, If those reading could please leave a review it would be most helpful so that I know whether to carry this on or just leave it. If I do carry on, I shall be deleting "Out Of This World" and focusing solely on this one.**

**So... On that note:**

**Read and Review Please :)**

**CHAPTER TWO**

Zara let out a slight sigh, washing her hands, finally finishing her shift after several hours. She was in a way thankful for being kept busy, that stopped her mind from wandering back to the thoughts which haunted her. She had always been that way - wanting to be occupied in order to avoid the problems in front of her. Zara brushed her fringe out of her face, smirking slightly at earlier when McCoy had told her that she touches her hair too much. She walked over to the woman who had damaged her hand, examining some weapons which they had picked up on an unclassified plane - standard injury and standard procedure.

"So, You're aren't going to amputate my hand are you?" Carol asked jokingly,gingerly touching her bandage.

Zara chuckled. "No, No, Of course not. You're British, right?"

Carol smiled slightly. "From my mother's side of the family - I lived in London for most of my life."

Zara opened her mouth to say something, before she heard McCoy speaking behind her. "Zara - You are doing good but you can't just go chatting to random-" He started saying, before seeing Carol. "Oh. Hi, Carol."

"Dr. McCoy." She said formally, smiling slightly, trying to avoid his eye contact.

Zara looked from McCoy who was blushing slightly, to Carol who was looking awkwardly anywhere but at him. She got what was going on there and tried her best to hide her smile. "I... Have to go over there. Erm, Yeah." She said quickly, before rushing over to the opposite side.

"Wait, Zara!" Carol called, following her, her face flushed. Zara turned around frowning.

"He likes you - talk to him. Trust me, men are useless at this stuff." Zara explained, trying not to laugh. It was like setting up a bunch of kids on a blind date. Carol looked back to McCoy who seemed to be taking interest in a pillow. She smiled at Zara before turning back around, talking to McCoy.

Zara smiled to herself, hanging her coat up before exiting and taking off her gloves. She walked down the corridor towards her room, silently thankful that the long shift was over and she can finally get some sleep. She felt a familiar twinge in her stomach and exhaled shakily, trying to push the guilt to the back of her mind...

_NINE WEEKS AGO..._

_Zara ran into the hospital, her hair messed up and her eye makeup smudged from the worried tears that she was crying. Hyperventilating slightly, she rushed to the front desk and looked at the assistant with desperate eyes, her hands clutching onto the desk for support. _

_"Steve Phillips?" She asked shakily, her hands balling into fists._

_"Seventh floor - take the lift." She replied politely, looking at her with sympathetic eyes._

_Zara muttered thanks before rushing off to the lift, impatiently jabbing the close door button. A man quickly stepped in before the doors closed and the lift started moving. The man that stood next to her was tall and looked at her with interest. She ignored him and let out a sigh of relief as the doors opened and she stepped out, wildly looking around. _

_"Hey!" She said, grabbing the arm of a passing nurse. "Steve Phillips? I'm his sister..." _

_"Follow me." The nurse said quietly. Zara followed her a few steps before walking into the hospital room. Her brother, her __**younger **__brother laid there on the bed. His skin a deathly pale colour and his eyes swollen. Her eyes scanned over to the monitor and gulped slightly seeing all of the red statistics. _

_Zara felt her stomach drop, the realisation of the grim situation settling in. The truth which she so desperately wanted to not be the truth. "What can you do?" Zara asked, her eyes pleading. _

_The nurse looked down at her paperwork. "I understand that you're a Nurse yourself, right?" Zara nodded impatiently, resting her weight from foot to foot. "Your brother was attacked in the street. A completely random attack and his possessions were stolen. The attacked shot him several times. We have tried to do everything that we can, but I'm afraid, that he is bleeding internally." She paused for a second, biting her lip. " It's just a matter of time."_

_Zara tried to speak but felt herself go numb. She looked down at her hands, her own hands seemed foreign to her, her vision was clouded by the tears in her eyes. She just looked at the nurse and walked over to sit down on the seat next to Steve's bed. The nurse patted her lightly on her shoulder before walking out and leaving her to be. Zara sat there for the next two hours, her mind processing everything that had just happened. She couldn't lose her brother. She was all he had. Their mother supported them, of course, but she was constantly at the Starfleet security site, protecting what she described as "__**A dangerous man and his crew. They are in Cryogenic pods but there is still a chance that someone may come and try and let him escape." **__Her mother was married to her work. She trusted her two children to tell them about her day, but never wanted to hear about theirs. Even when Zara found that she was being transferred to the Enterprise, all her mother could say was that it's good. Zara looked up when the door opened and she saw the man from the lift. He looked at her with dark eyes, full of intent. _

_"If you want to save you're brothers life, meet me in the cafe." He said slowly, before shutting the door and walking off._

"Oh, sorry!" Zara exclaimed, walking into a man with blonde hair. He looked up at her his bright blue eyes dazzling. Zara mentally kicked herself realising that this was the captain. "Captain Kirk."

He smiled at her politely. "No worries, Miss..."

"Er, Nurse Phillips." She said, returning his smile. _What is it with people not leaving me with my thoughts? _ "I should get going."

"Just finished?" He said, still smirking at her. She nodded. "Well...we can always go somewhere quiet and _talk _about how you're finding the Enterprise so far."

She squinted her eyes at him, hardly believing that the Captain was flirting with her. "Or I can tell you right now that it's great and that I should be going."

"I think you'll find I'm not your typical captain." He said, smiling more broadly at her.

"And I think you'll find I'm not your typical Nurse." She replied, turning around and heading to her room. "Nurse Chapel says hi!" She said back to him, with a knowing smile. Her smile faded as she turned back and carried on walking to her room. Sometimes, she just wished that she would find a man and have a relationship and a family like a normal person. But that wasn't who she was. Commitment wasn't something she was fond of. She was one of _those _girls - the type that lead men on, go on dates and have fun, but the moment the L word gets mentioned, she would run. _I'm not a good person. _She thought numbly.

Khan looked at the ship which they had beamed upon; Within minutes the entire crew were dead, Khan made sure of that. Not likely to be dead, but stone cold dead. It was a small ship, but it was a Starfleet one, which was ideal.

"Dispose of the bodies." Khan ordered, as the men around him gathered the dead crew and placed them into the pod, ready to go floating around into orbit. One of the men walked up to him, standing next to the Captains chair.

"Sir, If I may ask, What ship is it that you want to take?" He asked, his posture showing confidence but his eyes showing the juxtaposition of fear.

Khan looked up at him, his eyes hypnotising. "How did you find me? How did you know the location of the pods?" He asked calmly. All of the men on the ship stopped what they were doing and looked at Khan, his voice grabbing their attention with its sternness laced with malice - They all knew how dangerous he was.

"We asked the daughter of one of the Commanders that worked at the facility." He explained. "We knew that she would know, so we had someone shoot her brother, so that he was close to death. We then followed her to the hospital and offered a vial of your blood to save her brother's life in return for the location. A deal - to which she kept her end."

Khan stared at him for a moment, seemingly absorbed in what he had just said. "Who was it?"

"Zara Phillips, Sir." He replied, swallowing. Khan made him nervous. The fact that he could crush his skull made him not want to say one word wrong.

"And where is she now?" He asked, in the same tone of voice.

The man exhaled slowly, knowing exactly what ship Khan wanted and the whole convenience of it. "Upon the Enterprise. As a Nurse."

Khan stood up suddenly, causing the man to step backwards, inhaling slightly. He placed his hands on the man's shoulders, just looking at him for a second. Everyone on the bridge held their breath, waiting for his next move. Khan let go and the corners of his lips tugged upwards slightly. "How convenient... I have unfinished business with Captain James Tiberius Kirk - The Captain of the Enterprise..."


	3. Chapter 3

**COMPLICATED**

**Hi - sorry for the long delay - a lot has been happening recently, but now things are getting sorted so I can continue this story :)**

**Please do review, as the more reviews the quicker I'll try to update and I actually know if people like this or not.**

**Thanks and don't forget - Read, Review & Enjoy :)**

**CHAPTER THREE**

_Zara's eyes were wide with fear looking down the dark corridor. She didn't know where she was, nor how to get out - the only thing that she did know what that she wasn't alone at that moment. That man was there, the one who she helped to escape. She gave them his location and he was here, but she couldn't see him. She looked to the left squinting down the corridor to see nothing, her breathing starting to quicken with adrenaline. She jumped hearing the echo of footsteps from behind her, she spun around to be greeted with the darkness._

_"Who's there?" She called out, her palms damp with sweat and her fingers beginning to feel numb. There was no reply but the sound grew louder and louder. She gasped out loud, turning and starting to run as fast as she could away from the sound. She let out a sob as the sound got louder and louder before she felt a cold hand grab her shoulder. "NO!"_

Zara's eyes widened as she gasped out loud, sitting up in her bed, struggling to catch her breath. She weakly looked around her small room, reassuring herself that she was safe. It was getting too far now, the nightmares and waking up to the constant feeling of dread and fear. She couldn't keep living every day like this, she had to accept what she had done. _It's done and over with! _She thought to herself, her breathing steadying out. _Get up, get washed and go to work. That's what I'm gonna do. Get up, get washed and go to work. I'm not going to worry about anything because it's the past - as in done with, set in stone. I've moved on and I needn't mention it or see that man ever again. It's over with._

Zara smiled tiredly at Scotty, who had come in after burning his hand slightly. She had been working for over five hours and was thankful to be kept busy. Work had kept her mind off all the things which were slowly consuming her. She sighed heavily, finishing off the bandage.

"You alright, Lassie? You look really down." Scotty said, grinning at her, trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah... I'm just thinking." She replied absent minded , smiling slightly back at him. She secured the end of his bandage and looked at him. "There! You're all done."

"Thank you very much, but I have to say that Keenser set me up." He replied, laughing. He patted her on her back, before saying his goodbyes and walking off.

Zara exhaled slowly, feeling herself tense up. No matter what she did or how much she tried to occupy her mind, she constantly felt like she was a criminal on the run. _Anyone would have done the same... _

_NINE WEEKS AGO..._

_Zara rushed down into the cafe, scanning the crowd for the man that told her he can save her brother. She spotted him sitting isolated in the corner, she inhaled sharply and walked over, sitting down opposite him._

_"You came." He stated._

_"I didn't have a choice - I'd do anything for my family." She replied, observing him to try and figure out who he was._

_"I figured just as much. I'm going to cut to the chase - I do you a favour, you do me a favour. We have several vials of blood that can save people who are nearly dying-"_

_"-That's not possible." She stated, frowning at him, resting her arms on the table. He looked at her sternly, before continuing. _

_"-It's possible if..." He leaned forward, lowering his voice slightly. "If someone is __**genetically**__ advanced. Stronger and faster and smarter than the average human. You do what I want you to do and I will give you the vial of blood, insert it into your brother's bloodstream and you'll see straight away."_

_Zara blinked several times, observing everything she heard. __**A chance to save his life? **__She couldn't let this pass. "What do you want me to do?" She asked him confidently, not needing anymore convincing._

_"You're mother works in Starfleet security?" She nodded slowly, wondering where he was going with this. "I just want to know the location of the recently moved 73 Cryogenic Pods. The address and roughly how many security."_

_"T-That's it?" She asked shakily. "Just an address?"_

_"Just an address." He confirmed. He slid over a piece of paper, with a building address written on it. "You come to this place tomorrow at 1200 hours. Bring the address, I'll check it and if everything is good, you get the vial." He nodded at her before getting up and walking through the crowd, blending in with the passersby's going by their usual business. Zara swallowed, folding the paper in half and psyching herself up. _

"It is Khan, Damn it. I just know it!" McCoy said from the distance. Zara blinked several times, shaking her head and turning around, seeing him talking to one of the crew members. The crew member shrugged his shoulders before walking off. Zara walked over to McCoy and cleared her throat.

"Who is Khan?" She asked curiously, wanting to immerse herself in conversation.

"Oh, you don't want to know..." He said warningly, raising his eyebrows.

Zara held her head up high and crossed her arms. "I wouldn't have asked. Why are people making a big deal about him? Did he escape from prison?"

"Because... Cause of him, everyone on this ship nearly died..." He said, eyes widening. Zara frowned, having briefly heard about the Enterprise nearly being destroyed, but never knowing the full details. "I'm not a history teacher, Woman - I'll keep this brief. Jim-"

"Jim?" Zara asked, frowning.

McCoy rolled his eyes. "The _Captain..._ nearly died. Well - he did. Basically, Khan's blood brought him back to life. Long story cut short - we won and he was placed in a cryogenic pod and now someone has found out where he was and helped him escape! " Zara felt her stomach twist. _His blood... Cryogenic Pod... Shit. _She tried her best to keep a stoic face. "If Khan is on the run, the Captain is not going to stop until he catches him. So, basically, Khan is some super human. It sounds stupid, but you asked..." He stopped, frowning looking at her. "Are you okay? You look-"

He got cut off as a sudden force made them both stumble. The alarm started sounding and the surroundings flashed red. _"We need Medics to the bridge - NOW!" _Captain Kirks voice demanded, the urgency evident. McCoy looked at her and motioned for her to follow him.

"What the hell's happening?!" Zara exclaimed, rubbing her elbow where she banged it on the wall, sliding past people rushing in the corridors and stepping into the turbo lift with McCoy.

"God Damn it - we got fired! Enemy ship... Five year mission my a-" He got cut off when the doors opened to see Kirk talking rapidly to Spock and several people on the floor. McCoy walked out and attended to the nearest person, Zara followed his lead.

"There is no logical reasoning for why Uhura would get beamed aboard a fellow Starfleet Ship!" Spock calmly said to Kirk, his tone being a complete juxtaposition to the current situation.

"Jim!" McCoy shouted at the Captain. "What the hell's going on?"

Kirk pointed at the screen, where they could see a fellow ship, slightly smaller than the Enterprise. "Friendly ship comes up, right? Then Uhura gets beamed aboard and they fire at us! Sulu - Are the Shields Up!?"

"Yes, Captain." He replied. Zara helped a woman to her feet who had fell over and looked over at the panicked expressions of the crew. _Why would someone beam a crew member onto their ship? _

"Captain - we're being hailed." A woman's voice said.

Instantly a silence rushed over the bridge and everyone reluctantly directed their attention to the screen, where a man's face appeared. Zara swallowed, her palms becoming sweaty. She had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach and all she could bloody think about was how attractive the man was. His eyes were a blue-grey colour and they gazed over everyone on the bridge, looking at her for what felt like a second too long. _Not possible... He can only see the captain...whoever __**he **__is..._He ran a hand through his dark hair and pursued his lips together.

"Captain Kirk..." He said, his voice hypnotising and powerful. The way he spat out the two words, made it obvious that there was history between them. _Shit...No way. That is not Khan, That isn't who I helped escape..._

"Khan." Kirk spat back at him, through gritted teeth, his eyes glaring at him. Zara's breath hitched, her worst nightmares becoming reality.

"I have two questions for you - One, How has my blood helped you? And two, _Where_ is Zara Phillips?"


	4. Chapter 4

**COMPLICATED**

**First meeting between Khan and Zara so let me know what you think please! This story is going in a different direction to the original.**

**Please do review, as the more reviews the quicker I'll try to update and I actually know if people like this or not.**

**Thanks and don't forget - Read, Review & Enjoy :)**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

_"I have two questions for you - One, How has my blood helped you? And two, Where is Zara Phillips?"_

Zara couldn't process the words she just heard, she couldn't notice the numerous people staring at her and there was a faint buzzing in her ear. _He asked about it... He knows... Breathe, come on, just breathe... It was my name... that he just said... Zara Philips- Me. Oh god... _She exhaled slowly, looking up at Captain Kirk who has frowning at her. She mouthed the words "_I don't know him!" _and hoped that he wouldn't see her as on Khan's side.

Kirks fists were semi raised as if he could throw a punch to the screen and it would reach Khan despite the two ships being a fair distant apart. "How the _hell _did you get out?" He asked Khan, his voice restrained to stop himself from shouting. If there ever was a time to remain calm and not lose his cool, it was now. Especially with Khan, he was solely responsible for the lives of his crew.

Khan looked bored and his eyes squinted at someone directly behind Kirk, who was looking in Zara's direction. "Well, that answers my second question. The first is pretty evident judging by your appearance, _Captain._" His tone bitter and harsh.

"Give me a minute." Kirk said aloud. He meant it to sound like a demand but the impending impact of the situation made it sound more like a plead. Khan had a trace of a smile on his face, knowing that he had played his cards out and cut off the connection. Kirk let out a sigh and walked over to Zara. "You're working with him?" He asked her in disbelief.

She shook her head vigorously, her eyes wide. "No, No I am not - I swear-"

"-Then what is it? How does he know **who** you are?" Kirk asked impatiently. "He has Uhura aboard that ship and if _anything _happens to _any _member of my crew..."

Zara held her hands up in defence. "I swear I never even saw his face until earlier. Look, about two months ago my brother got mugged and shot - He had internal bleeding and he was going to _die_." She explained rapidly, knowing that they were on a timer before they got hailed again. She didn't care about everyone listening in. "This man - who I have _never _seen before - came into his room and said he can save his life. He offered me a vial of blood for the location of the cryogenic pods. _I swear... _I had _no idea _that it was Khan." She stopped talking, her breath short and rapid, from the panic that she felt.

Kirk looked at her sternly, whilst Spock took a step forward. "Captain, I believe that Nurse Phillips is indeed telling the truth - she shows no visible signs of lying, furthermore, I believe that anyone else would have done the same thing, had they been placed in those circumstances."

"Captain, we're being hailed again." A voice said, startling them. Kirk nodded and looked behind him at Spock.

"More or less, you said what I think." Kirk said. Zara let out a sigh of relief, whilst Kirk walked back to the chair. Just as he sat down, Khan's face reappeared.

"Where is Lieutenant Uhura?" Kirk asked as calmly as he could, knowing that he life could possibly be on the line.

"I will not be answering any of your questions, until you answer mine - Must we really play these childish games?" He said coolly to him.

Kirk inhaled sharply, glancing up at Spock, he looked back onto the screen. "Well, it's pretty obvious that the blood has helped me. And I know what happened with Nurse Phillips - what interest is it to you?"

There were only a few seconds of silence which seemed to go on forever. During that silence, Carol had silently walked over to Zara and put her hand on her arm in support. The two had become good friends over the course of time.

"Don't mistake me for an imbecile, _James._" Khan warned him darkly, his eyes darkening in tune with his voice. "You know very well that she gave the location to my loyal workers."

"Her brother's life was on the line." Kirk said in defence. Zara mentally thanked him for defending her, herself not wanting to speak out loud.

"Yes, Yes. A very carefully constructed plan. My men had been tracking her for weeks and chose the perfect time to attack her brother." He replied satisfied.

Zara felt her blood run cold and her fingers go numb. She felt as if someone had just punched her in the stomach. "It was a set up?!" She shakily asked out loud in disgust, before quickly placing a hand over her mouth, realising that she has spoken out loud. Kirk looked around at her and mouthed '_Don't' _to her, but it was too late. Zara exhaled shakily, shaking her head in disbelief at Carol who looked just as shocked. She felt...angry. _It was a set up..._

Khan smiled now, his face full of determination and the look of a winner. "I'd advise you to put your shields down now." He stood up and Uhura walked into view, her face tense and fearful. Spock automatically took a step forward, his feelings towards Uhura evident. Khan placed both of his hands on either side of her head and started applying pressure to which she cried out, her eyes widening with the pain.

"Captain, I must insist - put the shields down!" Spock asked urgently, his human emotions shown. "Please."

Kirk stood up, torn between the decision, but seeing her in pain and swearing to himself that he would never allow a member of his crew to get hurt. "Shields down - NOW!" He shouted, watching the screen. Khan shoved Uhura to the floor and smiled in satisfaction. "Thank you and say goodbye to your crew."

Kirk turned around just in time to see the familiar beams of light engulfing around McCoy, Carol and Zara. McCoy's eyes widened, his mouth open to say something before he disappeared. Carol tried running to the lift to confuse the transporter beams as she did last time, but to no avail. Zara just stared down in shock, trying to piece together what was happening and keep the balance, despite her feeling lighter and lighter, until the feeling engulfed her and she squeezed her eyes shut. She figured that as soon as she was to be beamed aboard his ship, they would attack her. From behind - so that she wouldn't expect it. She had to be prepared. Kirk just looked on at the space where they stood, his face contorting in anger.

"The problem with you having my blood is that it is going to be a lot harder to kill you - as much as I want to, I have a better solution. You **will** give me the Enterprise. I have members of your crew, all of which have friendships with you and your first officer. If you attempt to attack my ship I will kill every person that I now _possess _in a slow and _very _painful manner_. Make your decisions wisely!_" Khan said darkly to a stunned Kirk, before the transmission ended. Seconds later, before Kirk could even think about what to do, Khan's ship fired at the Enterprise.

"SHIELDS UP!" Kirk yelled, holding onto the edge of the chair to keep his balance. He saw Khan's ship enter warp and looked around. "Scotty - damage reports?" He asked urgently, pacing around the bridge.

"Sir, the ship will be unable to go for a while - damage to the core. Ship's steady...won't be falling or anything. " He said quietly.

Kirk swore to himself. It was just like rubbing salt in the wound, damaging the core after what had happened last time, when he died fixing it. He looked at Spock and then at his crew, feeling helpless and defeated... _No! _He thought confidently, being defeated by Khan would not be a choice. He turned looking at all of his crew on the bridge and at Spock for a second longer.

"We will wait until the ship is able to go and then... We're going to get our friends back."

Zara felt her feet upon the ground and opened her eyes warily, seeing him right in front of her. Within a split second she ducked down to the ground and turned around seeing a man with a phaser aimed at her, no doubt to stun her. From the side, she could see the bodies of Carol, McCoy and Uhura, all unconscious. The man stepped towards her and she kicked her leg out kicking him in the shin full force, causing him to hiss in pain and stumble back. She jumped back up and ran past him, elbowing him in the face. She gasped and stopped in her tracks seeing three men with their guns aimed at her, blocking the lift - her only chance of escape.

"How brave and yet so foolish you are." A deep voice said behind her, too close for her comfort. She tensed up knowing it was _him. _The one who had caused her nightmares and constant anxiety for the past two months. She gritted her teeth and turned around seeing him standing there, his height taller than her and without a doubt stronger than her. She didn't care - she felt mad, all that anxiety had morphed into anger within a second. Without a second thought she punched him the face, her fist connecting with a solid thud and he didn't even blink. She gasped seeing his reaction and punched him again, hooking him from the right side. He just smiled in return and Zara went to throw another punch and he grabbed her fist and twisted her arm, causing a rippling pain to shoot up her arm.

"Ah! Get off! I swear to god, I will-" She yelled at him, trying to kick him with all the force she could.

"You will what? Kill me?" He replied mockingly. "I am the last person you should ever cross because I will have you _begging _for death. You made your first mistake when you tried to punch me..." He dangerously told her, before punching her in the gut, knocking the wind out of her. Zara gasped breathlessly, her free hand going to her stomach to try and numb the excruciating pain. She weakly spat at him and his face twisted with disgust and anger before he head butted her, causing her to black out and the world around her to fade away...


	5. Chapter 5

**OUT OF THIS WORLD.**

**Thank you very much for the reviews and do keep them coming! :D I have changed the title back to **_**Out Of This World**_** (which was the original title), it just feels more fitting :)**

**Read, Review and Enjoy :D**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"Shit!" Kirk muttered under his breath. A half hour after the attack and the ship was still not moving. "Scotty - you better have some good news for me!"

"Aye, Sir, Ship will be ready in two minutes." Scotty replied, sounding relieved.

"Captain." Spock said, walking beside him. "There is no possible way of us knowing where Khan has gone, the universe is infinite and-"

"-Spock, that's the last thing I need to hear." He turned around and faced him, Kirk's eyes glowing with determination. The last thing he needed to hear from Spock was that he was not going to rescue his crew and furthermore, that Khan has gotten away. "I _will _find Khan and I am going to get our crew - and friends- back. That bastard did the _exact same thing _as last time - talk about rubbing salt in the wound."

"I do not recall any salt being-" Spock begun to say, but Kirk waved him off mid sentence. It would have been almost amusing if it wasn't for the tense atmosphere and the lives of his crew at risk.

"Captain, Ship's ready for warp." Sulu announced. Kirk turned around and looked at Sulu, nodding to him. He walked over to the Captains chair and sat down, feeling the rage and determination rush through him.

"Maximum Warp - Punch it."

Zara's eyes opened slowly in tune to the dull throbbing in her head. She moaned out loud as she felt various areas aching and dull; her right arm felt sore, her stomach ached and the throbbing in her head grew louder and louder. She frowned realising it was her heartbeat that was echoing. She took a deep breath in and out, repeating the action to calm herself down. Her eyes slowly scanned the room, there was not a single piece of furniture nor item visible. The entire room was a dull grey in colour and seemed in tune with her mood - hopeless. Zara frowned slightly, replaying what had happened in her head - _I got beamed aboard... I __**tried **__to fight back and he... Khan twisted my arm... Punched me in the stomach and I assume head butted_ _me... _She let out a sigh realising that more must have happened due her foggy sight and general weakness that she felt. Wincing she moved up to a sitting position, her head spinning when she did so. _They drugged me - only logical explanation... _She brushed her dark hair out of her eyes and stretched her legs out slowly, her whole body numb with pain. She pulled the sides of her dress down, wanting to protect her modesty - the only thing she seemed to be in control of and noticed the cold feeling in her feet. Huffing, she shook her head, not even bothering to try to stand up and check the doors - it wasn't rocket science to figure out that they were both locked. No escape and no weapon, the only hope she could think of is the possibility of one of the others who were beamed being in the room next to her. She raised her left arm, the only part of her body which wasn't aching and banged on the wall three times, each hit louder than the other, leaving the palm of her hand red.

"Hey!" She shouted, listening for any signs of movement. She held her breath, waiting to hear anything, but exhaled when it was evident that there wasn't any movement nor anyone there. She gritted her teeth and banged even louder again on the wall. "Hey!" She shouted, her tone louder not caring if Khan himself heard her.

"Zara?" A female voice shouted back. Zara let out a sigh of relief, recognising Uhura's voice and rested her head towards the wall.

"Uhura? Are you okay?" Zara asked. She felt thankful that she could hear someone else's voice. Suddenly, she didn't feel so alone and in the situation, it was a pretty damn good feeling.

"Yes! Did you just get here? I've been here for over a day and tried knocking on all the walls!" Uhura shouted back.

Zara eyes widened with the confirmation that they must have drugged her. _Over a day?! _"I got beamed on this ship, same time you did! I think they drugged me, I can't even stand up! What about everyone else - Carol and McCoy?"

"I don't know where everyone else is - Did they take Spock?" Uhura asked back, her voice hitching up when she mentioned Spocks name. Zara lowered her eyes to the floor, thinking how nice it is just to have someone to care about.

"I don't think so..." Zara replied. "It was you, Carol, McCoy and myself."

There was a moments silence and Zara wasn't sure if Uhura heard her, she opened her mouth to say something. "I can't believe they set you up." Uhura said cautiously.

Zara shivered slightly, looking down. _It was a set up. _Zara thought bitterly, her hands shaking from the sudden rage that she felt. "I didn't know this would happen, I just wanted to save my brother." She shakily said.

"If I were in your position and it was someone that I loved... then I would do the same." Uhura replied. "I think that-" She started to say, before Zara heard a thud against the wall and a man's voice. Gasping, she stumbled forward from the sudden shock, her eyes wide. She frowned, placing her ear by the wall, before hearing the door shut. _He's coming in here next...Shit! Khan is going to come here next!_

Zara inhaled slowly to steady her breathing. _Fight or Flight? Do I stand my ground or Beg for my life? I can't even stand - my god, that's why! _Zara scoffed slightly. "I can't fight even if I wanted to!" She whispered out loud. They shot her brother intentionally, they manipulated their way into her life, stacking lies upon lies. Her hands curled into fists and she held her head up. She knew self defence. nothing fancy, but mainly the basics. Basics can get you away, basics can buy you some time. Despite feeling like rubbish and barely moving she had to try, she wasn't going to let him kidnap her, beat her up, drug her and then get away with it all! Her mouth parted slightly as the door opened and she made a mental note to keep breathing, don't hold your breath. _He _walked in, slowly. His blue eyes were a massive contrast to his jet black hair, set upon his ghostly skin. He wore all black and even though he was completely covered, Zara could tell that he had a muscular physique. She maintained his eye contact as he shut the door behind him. _Not locking it...shutting it... _She made a mental note of that fact.

He took a step forward, his figure taller from her position on the floor. She inhaled slowly, placing a hand on the wall and staggered up to her feet, not daring taking her hand off the wall. Her head spun and she blinked several times. _I'm not backing down without a fight... _Zara thought confidently. She waited for him to speak, the seconds seeming like minutes. The air dense with anticipation of the unknown.

"Shall we begin?"


	6. Chapter 6

**OUT OF THIS WORLD.**

**HEY! Sorry about the delay - Christmas + New Year + Work + A Puppy is not a good combination :p**

**Please do leave reviews, these let me know if people like the story, direction and character development. This chapter has Khan and Zara's first interaction :D**

**Read, Review and Enjoy :D**

**CHAPTER SIX**

Zara let out a shallow breath, frowning at what he had said. _Begin? What is there to begin that hasn't already started? _Her head was already starting to spin and her breath felt heavy, but she had to ask him questions. She wanted to do the typical damsel routine - all the questions like where is she...what does he want...but she didn't want to do that. He had already ruined her life enough already _before_ kidnapping her, but now that was just the icing on the cake. She swallowed her fear and looked him square in his eyes, trying to forget the feeling that she might pass out any second.

"Where's Uhura?" She asked shakily, a million thoughts flashing through her mind. She always hated having an imaginative mind, imaging various, gruesome scenarios that may have happened to her fellow crew members. "And McCoy and Carol?"

The cold, hard expression on his face never changed whilst he spoke. His facial expressions were like that of a statue...cold and stoic. "They are all alive and currently accommodated in the same room."

Zara swallowed, nodding her head, trying to calm herself down. "Same room... So that's why your here? To take me to that room, so you got us all together."

His eyes narrowed at her slightly, as he took a step to the right, blocking her view of the door. "Admirable deduction but no. You are to remain separated."

Zara huffed in response, her eyebrows raised, her hand supporting her body weight against the wall, to prevent her wobbly legs from giving way. "What?! No, I.. I- There's no need for me to be separate, you have _no _purpose in me whatsoever - okay?"

Khan turned sharply towards her, his eyes growing darker. "There is plenty need for you to be separate - Firstly, you are more passive aggressive than the rest of them. Not that it's any challenge for me - Your attempt to punch me was very unwise. - it is not best to test my judgement. Furthermore, your services are needed upon the ship and further beyond." He spoke in a low voice which sounded so loud in the room, his words chilled her to the core. He was taking away her free will, her right to live.

"You beat the shit out of me and you expect me to cooperate?" She spat at him, the combination of dizziness and growing anger making her head spin even more.

"You got hurt _because _you did not cooperate. It would be unwise to make the same mistake and try to run again."

"Well... tough luck." Zara replied quickly, her hate for him growing and growing by the second. She took a deep breath feeling yet another dizzy spell rush over her. "I'm not gonna stop trying to get out of here and if you touch me again I will hurt you. Trust me - You've **really **pissed me off and I'm not going down without a fight"

Khan had a trace of a smirk on his face, the look of a smug man who knows she couldn't defeat him no matter how hard she tried. "Your feistiness will be your downfall."

"And your smugness will be yours."

"And what of the life's of your fellow crewmembers?" He smoothly asked her, his icy blue eyes piercing into hers. She opened her mouth to say something in return, but had nothing to say to him. "...Oh... too caught up in trying to escape are we? You need to learn to respect those which are far above you in all aspects.

"The last thing you'll ever get from me is respect." She bitterly replied, she frowned observing him. She was a qualified nurse, she had done her research and she knew about Augments, who they are and what they're blood could do. From when she got that vial of blood, she avoided the most obvious explanation, but now it was very clear to see. " I know _exactly _what you are - You're an augment, aren't you?"

Khan looked bored with what she had just said. "That is both correct and obvious, hardly any new piece of information."

Zara mouthed the words _oh my god _to herself, feeling frustrated with not getting any answers from him at all. "What do you want with me? Look - I get it, with... everything that - with my brother. There's nothing **I** can help you with."

"You are mistaken for thinking you have a choice, when the truth is just beyond your reach!" He snapped at her, a trace of rage flashing by in his expression. Zara swallowed, he was frustrating her by not telling her anything and she was frustrating him by refusing to listen, acknowledge anything.

"Truth? What Truth? There's nothing I don't - well, I... What..." She spat out, not even able to string a sentence together as he took a step towards her, getting to close than she would like. She could feel the breeze of his breath and his stare was burning into her.

"Your flustered..." He mockingly remarked.

"Well - look what you're doing! You nearly kill my brother, and yet you keep trying to get me to help more." She muttered angrily, edging back from his slightly.

"It is rather simple - You listen to me and you do what I say, or there will be consequences. I can make you wish that you were dead and believe me when I say, that the tortures which I could conduct upon you would make you want to be in pain as opposed to the agony I could put you through..." He menacingly said to her, his calm facial expression still remaining despite all the poisonous threats he gave her. Zara was struggling to breath, the close proximity and now the threats which he was giving, made her feel like she was drunk. The overwhelming dizziness threatening to consume her. Zara went to move, but stumbled forward her hands falling onto his chest for support. He grabbed her wrists and slightly pushed her against the wall. "You are currently experiencing dizziness as a result of the drug..."

"No shit Sherlock!" She gasped at him, sliding down the wall, needing to feel the gravity, the security. She shut her eyes, focusing on getting her breath steady. " I really need to sleep ...There's no mattress - so not only I'm separate but there's no pillow..." As soon as she heard the footsteps followed by the sound of the door shutting, she let out a quiet sob, letting the tears flow free and showing her weakness to only herself. "I'm going to die here..." She mumbled to herself.


End file.
